


Siete’s cat

by oddjobsiete



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddjobsiete/pseuds/oddjobsiete
Summary: Siete adopts a pet. Warning for... love triangle(???)Just a bit of silly fluff, happy 76 day!
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Siete’s cat

It’s just there, one day, when Six drops by the base after a long mission.

He hears Siete before he even opens the front door, chattering away at top speed in that annoyingly familiar voice of his. He’s feeling exhausted and Six briefly entertains the thought whether the safety that the base offers is worth the invasion of his personal space.

He spots that distinctive hair antennae almost immediately. Six squares his shoulders and braces himself to answer whatever questions or comments Siete throws at him with an appropriate grunt or curt one-liner but strangely, they don’t come.

Siete is busying himself with something or another, frantically shifting furniture and overturning cushions, barely looking over his shoulder to comment on Six’s rare return home- _hey, hey, look what the cat dragged in_ \- and leaves it at that.

The conversation is over before it’s even begun. It’s a far cry from the usual game of 101 questions they play and leaves Six equal parts confused, relieved, and a third emotion he can’t quite identify as he slinks back to his room.

He barely makes it halfway when he steps on something soft and hears an ungodly yowl. Something swipes at him, clinking as it bounces off his armour. Six shifts, his hand flying to the dagger at his waist. Who? An intruder? How did they make it past the defences?

“Six!” His ears perk up as Siete barrels down the corridor, shouting his name. In that lapse of concentration, the small assailant slips through the gap between Six’s legs and makes a beeline for Siete.

“Watch out!”

Siete performs a wonderful dive and catch, trapping the blur in his arms. “Are you okay, Six?”

“I hardly think something like that would pose a threat against me.” Six slowly walks over. He notices the red glare from his mask reflecting off on a metal tag hanging from the creature’s collar. It looks brand new. “Who in their right mind would bring a pet to the base?” 

The cat shrinks its neck away from him, hissing. “Stop scaring him!” Siete accuses, hugging the furry bundle to his chest like a baby. 

“Oh great,” mutters Six, realisation dawning. “Of course it was you. Another one of your flea-ridden strays.”

“How could you say that to his face!” Siete gasps, scandalised, and covers both the cat’s ears with his hands. “He didn’t mean that! You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on Six, don’t listen to that big meanie.” Six starts to get a bad feeling from the bottom of his stomach as Siete continues to talk. “Erune Six can be real mean when he talks, right, cat Six? Don’t grow up to be like him, okay? You’re gonna be a model citizen of the skydoms.”

Six is grateful that his mask is hiding his current expression, though it doesn’t keep the grumpiness out of his voice.

“That’s enough. Did you give this thing my- that name just to be difficult?”

Siete blinks innocently.

"What do you mean? He's called Six because he has these six little patches on his back, see!" The assassin loses his final strand of patience as Siete rotates the creature until its butt is facing forward, and starts to earnestly point out each spotted patch of fur.

* * *

He does not like that cat, Six admits to himself. He doesn’t have a reason why, it’s more of a gut feeling and the subtle awareness of its presence at the fringes of his senses. A stray hair here, a claw mark on the wall there, a certain person not seeking him out as much because he’s too busy playing with his new pet. That kind of thing.

The cat is there when he pads lightly into the kitchen. When they notice they're not alone, both Sixes freeze with their ears flattened, warily sizing each other up. The smaller one breaks eye contact first, skittering away into a corner.

This isn’t the first time Siete has picked up a stray off the street. On the contrary it’s almost like a habit, the way he’s unable to leave them alone. And then they inevitably get attached.

He ignores it and starts to rummage around for some food. The cat watches him from a distance, claws digging into what appears to be one of Siete’s old scarves. Six carefully observes him in return.

The cat is scruffy, scarred and lean. Clean bandages have been carefully wrapped around its midriff and a hind leg. From its size he had assumed it was a kitten at first, but now he realises it’s just from malnourishment. It must have seen its own fair share of battles on the streets and fought hard to survive.

It looks ridiculous with a little pink ribbon tied around its tail- one of Fif’s he assumes from experience. It makes the little beast look infinitely less threatening. It meows at him as he stuffs meat between pieces of bread.

Six pours some water into a saucer and places it on the ground, along with some of the cured meat.

“Don’t you feel embarrassed like this? Hurry up and get better...” _So you can get out of here…_

To his surprise, the cat gradually approaches the food. Six watches, mesmerised by its little pink tongue and sharp teeth up close. He’s lost track of how long he’s been crouching there when he hears a muffled snicker coming from behind him.

Siete’s eyes are bright as he leans in the doorway. How long has he been watching?

“Oh my! Two of my favourite Sixes together, getting along. It must be my lucky day. I knew you’d come around! I’ll fix something up and we can all have lunch together!”

“I’m eating in my room.” Six shoots to his feet, cheeks colouring. He expertly dodges Siete’s outstretched arms without dropping his plate of sandwiches.

* * *

"Six! Aww, who’s a good boy. Give me a kiss?"

Siete bumps noses against Six, the cat. The erune huffs at the absurdity of the situation, having to share what was his with another. As the weeks go by, the cat continues to stick to Siete like glue, rubbing against his ankles, pleading to be lifted up and petted. That’s no surprise considering how he spoils it rotten, but it acts cute with the other Eternals too- all except for its namesake.

Whenever Six enters the room, it kicks up a fuss until the erune is forced to leave to keep the peace. When Six tries to seek out Siete, it’s always there next to him, like a second shadow. Sometimes Six swears it looks him straight in the eye as if issuing a challenge. _You want to cuddle with this human? Well, your fur isn’t as soft as mine._

Maybe it was petty and still held a grudge over the tail incident or perhaps it could sense that Six didn’t like it either.

Cat Six has started to fill out a bit on a good diet, his fur taking on a soft and glossy sheen. Siete starts walking around the base with an additional neck warmer draped across his shoulders, humming or petting it as he performs menial tasks. 

Occasionally, Six finds his eyes following them, that unknown feeling pressing down on his chest. It’s an unrelated note when Six starts looking for better hair care products.

“Do you want to hold him? He’s really warmed up to people.” Siete is draped lazily across the couch as he waves Six over. The cat is draped in an identical pose over the armrest, gently batting at his hair.

“No, thank you.”

“I rather thought you would enjoy the company of your own kind.” Siete chuckles. “You seem like you would prefer animals over than people. If you’re embarrassed to be seen petting him and want me to leave...”

“Ridiculous.” Six scoffs, noting how the cat relaxes as he moves away.

Siete isn’t the one he wants to leave the room and he wants to smack the man for being so dense. Six can’t remember the last time he talked to him without an omnipresent third party!

“How much longer are you planning on keeping it? It can walk perfectly fine now.”

Siete hums. “I dunno… the plan was just until his injuries are in better shape but he’s really taken to me. I’m reluctant to let him go.” He suddenly sits up, “Maybe we keep him as a mascot! That would certainly make us more popular with the kids. What do you think? Six? Huh- what are you doing?”

Impulse strikes fast and Six moves faster. The cat barely has time to protest as Six scoops it up, dumps it outside and shuts the door in its face.

“Move over.” Siete is staring with his mouth wide open and Six glares daggers, daring him to say anything.

Six shoves him to a corner of the couch curling into himself so he can lie horizontally and rest his head. Siete shifts to accommodate him in his lap and after a while, hesitantly brushes his fingertips along Six's hair. Six leans into the warm touch, and lets his eyes drift shut to the sound of the cat scrabbling at the door.

“Hey,” Siete says softly. “If something’s stressing you out you know you can come to me? Your capable leader will take care of it for you.” 

Six resists the urge to roll his eyes. “If you insist on keeping it, change the name of your stupid cat. You are **not** allowed to make it a uniform.”

There’s a beat, or two, then the penny drops. Six can practically hear the smug grin spreading across Siete’s face.

“Skies above, are you _jealous_?”

“No!” He knows that he answered too fast.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed! It’s perfectly understandable, after all everyone loves me. It’s hard not to when you’re as charismatic as I am.”

“Shut up, Siete.”

"But Six is the cutest and I like him best." Siete coos, and Six feels the blood run from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. Was it too late to switch places with his feline counterpart now? He turns his head to the side and burrows into Siete’s shirt.

"How can you say things like that with a straight face..."

"You're so cute~"

To save his sanity, Six has no choice but to pull out his trump card to shut Siete up, sealing his lips with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus notes: Siete renames the cat Seis. Sietesix’s plans to try to cuddle in Siete’s room for privacy are ruined when they forget Siete’s had a cat flap installed.
> 
> *coughs* rated T for kiss. ending is a bit abrupt bc i ran out of brain cells but i hope you had fun reading! i find six so much harder to write for than siete haha...
> 
> if anyone wants to find me => i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/liantreecastle) // and once again, big thanks to [gar](https://twitter.com/cata_tilde) for correcting stuff!!


End file.
